Lo que yo deseo
by Ross J. Kings
Summary: Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes. —Maldición Bakagami, no sabía que te fueran estas tonterías – Aomine sintió la irritación crecer, no le gustaba sentirse tan vulnerable y a expensas de lo que el otro se dignará a hacerle pero tampoco negaría que se encontraba excitado. Yaoi.


_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son de __Tadatoshi Fujimaki__._

_Hace poco Itara me invitó a este reto "La Rebelión de los Ukes", lo cual agradezco mucho por considerarme y por permitir que lo colgará aun después de lo acordado. También creo que este fic debe ser dedicado a ella por aportar con el reto a la idea principal e invitar a que mi imaginación volará, creo que sin eso yo no habría llegado a escribir sobre esta pareja. Sin más decirles que espero que les guste, se diviertan leyéndome y dejen vagar un poquito su imaginación advirtiéndoles que tiene lemon algo descriptivo, palabras subidas de tono y dos idiotas totales._

* * *

**Lo que yo deseo**

* * *

—Bakagami, ¿qué carajos piensa hacer? – increpó molesto.

El moreno se encontraba en una situación totalmente bizarra: desnudo y atado, frente a su eterno rival que paseaba "disfrutando del espectáculo" como el mismo había mencionado. Todo ese numerito le jodía de sobremanera, le incomodaba que aquel pelirrojo no hiciera nada, solo lo mirara por ratos como un tigre a su presa por otros como un gatito asustado pero lo que más le fastidia era la reacción de su "amiguito" el cual poco a poco se engrosaba; si se lo quería follar que lo hiciera y que lo hiciera ahora… cuando estaba a su merced.

—¿No es obvio? – respondió luego de unos minutos el as de Seirin.

—¿Qué es obvio? – se estaba enojando y más cuando las inquietas manos de su captor jugaban con su playera dejando porciones de piel ligeramente bronceada y abdomen trabajado a la vista – deja de jugar con tus malditas manos baka.

—No estoy jugando Ahomine – negó el aludido tratando de mantener sus manos quietas.

—Aún no me respondes lo obvio – exigió sintiéndose descontento ahora que el otro ya no mostraba tanta piel.

—Este es mi "premio" por ganarte en el uno contra uno – alegó el pelirrojo sonriendo burlón.

La molestia llenó el ambiente entretanto la mueca de frustración bailó en el rostro del atado, no tenía que recordarle como había llegado a ese punto en sí. Se habían citado como todos los sábados en la cancha cerca al parque principal y había comenzado; un simple saludo – Bakagami, Ahomine – el bote de un balón invitándoles al tan ansiado juego: bote, defensa, salto, canasta, dribleo, bloqueo, tiro sin forma, canasta así sucesivamente hasta que avanzó el marcador y el ego incontrolable salió: "él único que puede vencerme soy yo", la respuesta obtenida fue un simple "si te logro vencer, obtendré lo que yo deseé". Así jugaron hasta que la oscuridad cayó y el cansancio agotó sus músculos, el resultado fue un baldazo de agua fría: Kagami había ganado y exigió su premio luego de invitarlo a cenar en su departamento.

—Eso lo sé, no digas lo obvio – espetó.

Kagami no respondió, solo caminó hasta llegar al borde de la cama donde lentamente llevo sus manos a la playera y se la quitó, dando como respuesta el frufrú de la tela al dejar descubierto a su paso músculos marcados y pequeñas gotas de sudor. El moreno mordió su labio y ahogó un gemido se encontraba expectante ante aquel espectáculo de abdomen y brazos esculpidos que tenía cerniéndose cada vez más cerca.

—Ahomine, esto es lo que yo deseo – proclamó para luego vendarle los ojos con aquella playera.

—Quítame eso, baka – reclamó tratando de tirar de las cuerdas.

—Deja de moverte – pidió el pelirrojo posicionándose encima del as de Tōō.

—Maldición Bakagami, no sabía que te fueran estas tonterías – sintió la irritación crecer, no le gustaba sentirse tan vulnerable y a expensas de lo que el otro se dignará a hacerle pero tampoco negaría que se encontraba excitado.

—A ti te van las esposas así que no te quejes – refutó.

—No me jodas, me veng…

No logró terminar la frase ni jurar venganza ya que los labios del pelirrojo atacaron su barbilla donde besó y mordió ligeramente, se sorprendió ocasionando que su cuerpo saltará en un respingo bastante notorio, las caricias bajaron al cuello donde dejó pequeños y castos besos muy cerca de la manzana de adán sacándole unos cuantos suspiros que trató ocultar mordiéndose los labios, las manos subieron por sus caderas y volvieron a bajar, el idiota de Taiga estaba torturándolo. Sintió una risa divertida contra su oído derecho mientras la traviesa lengua marcaba los contornos de este, experimentó un subidón de calor en toda la habitación y un hormigueo en las partes bajas de su cuerpo, mas chilló al sentir la mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja y el descenso de los traviesos labios mientras que a su vez los dedos tocaron casualmente la tetilla izquierda, fue apropósito – pensó – los labios siguieron bajando dando mordidas suaves en todo su cuello para bajar a su pecho, la lengua delineó las clavículas, se percató que su miembro se encontraba totalmente erecto y necesitado, y su rival solo se dedicaba a jugar; lo peor es que era un uno contra cero no un uno contra uno.

—Basta de jueguitos – demandó el muchacho de cabellos azul noche moviendo las caderas.

En respuesta recibió un pellizcó en su pezón, tragó en seco sintiendo la dureza del pelirrojo expandirse y chocar con su pierna enviándole un choque eléctrico a su vez que los labios de su captor atacaron la otra oscura aureola succionando, chilló con gozo. Su respiración se aceleró al sentir el sutil movimiento de su torturador cuando desplazó una de sus piernas entre las suyas acariciando con la punta de sus dedos, repitió el movimiento. Daiki se removió nervioso y trató de calmar su respiración sin llegar a su objetivo ya que Kagami decidió martirizarlo usando su boca, dientes y manos para atormentar aquella área llena de terminaciones nerviosas

—Bakagami, ya estoy listo – soltó jadeante una vez terminado el ataque, el líquido pre seminal se vislumbrada a la luz de la luna.

—Aún no – refutó Taiga.

Su silencio le cabreó no obstante fue distraído al sentir los labios del chico de las cejas dobles descender dando pequeños besos y lamidas por todo su abdomen, escuchó un jadeó muy cerca de su ombligo. Pensó que Kagami pararía sin embargo percibió un aire colarse en aquella hendidura producto del soplido por parte de este, tembló lleno de expectativa; lo lamió lenta y descaradamente ocasionando que gruñera, apretó sus caderas con posesión hundiendo las uñas impidiéndole el movimiento y atacó su abdomen atormentándolo. Mas el número diez de Seirin no se frenó en sus acciones y descendió por sus caderas lamiendo, manoseando y tocando osadamente hasta llegar a sus muslos donde chupó y mordió acercándose y alejándose de su parte más necesitada.

—Encárgate de mí Kagami – rogó jalando de los amarres tratando de elevar las caderas para ser atendido.

—Que exigente, Ahomine – declaró con burla la nueva luz de Kuroko.

El pelirrojo tomó la cabeza de su no tan pequeño "amiguito" lamiendo el líquido que se había acumulado allí mientras que su mano lo rodeó acariciando ligeramente, maldijo al sentir el aliento cerca de su centro y gritó cuando lo sintió felar aquella sensible parte succionando suavemente siendo acompañado por el movimiento de su traviesa mano. Se mordió los labios al saber invadido por aquel órgano acaparador que lo chupaba y lamía en toda su extensión, no obstante tragó duro al sentir la experta mano acariciar el escroto y el perineo con perfecta y enloquecedora maestría.

— Más fuerte Kagami – gimoteó él ex as de la Generación de los Milagros.

Se quejó al saber que la succión se volvió lenta mientras sus caderas se alzaron sugiriendo más, si tuviera las manos libres – reflexionó imaginándose tirando de los cabellos borgoña – sin embargo la boca descendió encargándose de aquellos pesados sacos acariciando la línea entre estos y descendiendo al perineo. Kagami se dedicó a esa sensible parte un par de minutos logrando que ambos se les acelerará la respiración, gimoteó varios "más" entrecortados, mientras que el miembro atendido se engrosó (aún más) llegando casi a su punto cúspide. Su mástil volvió a ser atendido por la experta boca del pelirrojo que tragó todo el tronco hasta el fondo, la mano volvió a posicionarse en el escroto estrujándolo, se corrió fuerte y duro dentro de aquella boca sintiéndose satisfecho.

—¡Kagami! – jadeó al sentir como su rival limpiaba toda la extensión de su falo.

—Ahora comienza lo bueno – indicó Taiga luego de tragar duro y desprenderse de sus pantalones de deporte y boxers, se imaginó el orgulloso miembro totalmente despierto y expectante gracias a todo los juegos previos.

—¿Hay más? – interrogó aburrido el adolescente de piel oscura.

—Sí – afirmó colocando sus dedos cerca de la boca de su amante.

Lamió lenta y tortuosamente cada uno de los dedos succionando y dejando saliva en cada uno de estos, mordiendo ligeramente tratando de incitarlo, Kagami reaccionó retirando la mano y posicionándose entre sus piernas. Sintió la presión del dígito en la fruncida entrada y el posterior ingreso lento, ahogó un grito al sentir invadido y expandido. Cuando logró acostumbrarse a la incómoda incursión volvió a sentirse sometido cuando el pelirrojo tentó el prieto agujero con otro dedo el cual ingresó paulatinamente, una vez dentro los movió en forma de tijera preparando el orificio, pronto se halló necesitado.

—Suficiente – confesó desesperado, lo que ocasionó que Kagami dejara de invadirlo y se posicionará encima.

—Creo que tienes razón – lo apoyó retirando la venda de los ojos, la sorpresa cubrió el rostro del atado – yo deseo mirarte cuando te poseo – inquirió estampando sus labios contra los del moreno, chocó dientes e introdujo su lengua, lo que ocasionó una brutal competencia.

Luego de un par de largos y necesitados besos, el pelirrojo levantó las morenas caderas posicionándose en aquella apretada entrada y empujó, gimió al sentirse profanado y lleno por aquella dureza; sin embargo Kagami no aguantó la espera y luego de unos segundos inició el lento vaivén. El atado elevó sus caderas buscando el tan ansiado encuentro logrando así una penetración más profunda no obstante forzó sus músculos al levantar la pelvis, chilló de dolor mientras que el pelirrojo paró todo movimiento. Lo miró molesto, había dejado de invadirlo retirándose para desatar aquellas odiosas ataduras de sus tobillos, bostezó aburrido tratando de hacerlo apurar; ¿cómo podía cortar el placer de esa manera?; sí que era idiota, razonó.

Escuchó el sonido seco de las cuerdas al caer sintiéndose más liberado y con mejor flujo de sangre iba a mover sus piernas cuando el pelirrojo lo apresó colocándose encima suyo haciéndole elevar las caderas, flexionó sus piernas por instinto haciéndolas descansar contra el trabajado pecho. Kagami embistió sin miramientos en aquella dilatada entrada e inició el hipnótico vaivén que arrancó roncos gemidos, apurados jadeos y necesitados gruñidos por ambas partes. Se volvió a empalar.

Pero se sintió abandonado al sentir que aquel órgano caliente salía, bufó molesto y gimió sorprendido al volver a sentir la brutal estocada, cerró con fuerza los ojos. Taiga arremetió sin miramientos buscando el brutal encuentro de caderas. El sudor perló ambos cuerpos entretanto, se le aceleró la respiración al saberse profanado con un embate más profundo. El pelirrojo alzó sus morenas piernas colocando cada una en cada hombro, la pose varió; echó la cabeza hacia atrás al saber que las manos trabajaban sobre su necesitado miembro estimulando a su vez que se quedó sin aliento al saber que su rival, por fin, tocó aquel punto de placer cerca de la próstata y arremetió. Se le secó la garganta al experimentar que el falo del as de Seirin lo llenó por completo embistiendo brutalmente, cerró sus ojos fuertemente apretando casi todos sus músculos exprimiendo aquel miembro invasor y sintiéndose que se venía lo que conllevó que ambos experimentaran el éxtasis.

—Taiga – murmuró mientras sentía el líquido caliente escurrir por sus nalgas.

—Daiki – el pelirrojo soltó tus piernas y calló encima del cuerpo moreno con la respiración acelerada.

El ambiente se llenó inhalaciones lentas y profundas, particular olor almizcle producto del sexo y sudor corporal. Kagami escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello del moreno mientras respiraba pausadamente, se sentían cansados, adormilados y en paz; pero esta sólo duro siete minutos.

—Deberías saber que eres pesado – cortó el ambiente Aomine tratando de mover sus piernas pero sintió los músculos agarrotados.

—Siempre quejándote – opinó Taiga saliendo del cuerpo del moreno para luego rodar al lado vació de la cama.

—Aún falta algo – se quejó sintiendo su pelvis adolorida.

—¿El qué? – interrogó el pelirrojo – hasta donde sé el sexo ha sido alucinante y tú lo has gozado.

—Las manos, desátame – exigió el moreno maquinando una respuesta ante tal desafío.

El aludido obedeció perezosamente demorándose en cada uno de los amarres, Daiki quiso golpearlo, el idiota tentaba su suerte; no obstante todo pensamiento envenado fue dejado de lado por la sensación de libertad de sus muñecas y el casto beso que Kagami le dio.

—Algo más su alteza – se burló el más bajo al percatarse que su rival se encontraba en las nubes ignorando el reto planteado.

—¡Sí! – exclamó contrariado y furioso el número 5 de Tōō.

—¿Ahora qué dirás Aomine? – interrogó curioso expectante de su respuesta.

—Bakagami para la próxima yo te demostraré algo verdaderamente alucinante, te demostraré que soy el mejor haciéndote rogar toda la noche – declaró el moreno mirándole entre aburrido y encolerizado.

—Ahomine, entre tu juego con las esposas de hace una semana y lo de hoy – opinó el pelirrojo levantándose de la cama – yo voy ganando – finalizó divertido.

Frunció el ceño y lo observó con cólera mientras se repetía mentalmente "el único que puede vencerme soy yo", "el único que puede vencerme soy yo", "el único que puede vencerme soy yo". ¡Maldición!, quiso gritar sabiendo que aquel idiota no sólo te había vencido en básquet sino que ahora tenías que agregar a la lista: el sexo.

—Maldito, Bakagami – gruñó recibiendo como respuesta las risas de tu eterno rival, la próxima semana ganaría en el uno contra uno y lo castigaría, eso podría jurarlo.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? _

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a mí en lo personal me encanto escribir de ellos, lo disfrute mucho, pese a que un principio se me hicieron algo tediosos poco a poco fui construyendo una noche para ellos; confió que los personajes se encuentren dentro de sus personalidades y que el primer lemon que he escrito no haya salido fatal. Asimismo agradezco a la página de facebook Kuroko no Harem ya que de allí saque la imagen para el fic._

_Saludos y gracias por leerme._


End file.
